Charming
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: No importaba cuán molesto fuese, Alejandro siempre era encantador. Y Emily lo sabía. Male!México x Fem!USA


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Himaruya Hidekaz. Por tanto, todos los derechos son suyos. El único personaje que es de mi creación es Alejandro Hernández [México].**

* * *

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y esbozó una suave sonrisa, juguetona, e incluso se permitió soltar una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Por lo general era difícil hacer esa expresión sin estropear el _gloss_, pero para Estados Unidos de América nada de eso representaba un problema en lo absoluto. Emily Jones tenía más de cuarenta expresiones faciales con diferentes variaciones y era muy difícil que el sutil y delicado maquillaje que se ponía día a día se estropeara con tanta facilidad. Todas sus miradas eran divertidas, encantadoras y adorables por espontaneidad. Ella estaba más que segura de eso.

Pero, por alguna razón, no estaban surtiendo su habitual efecto. ¿Por qué sería? ¡No era justo! Ella siempre lograba llamar la atención de quién quisiera con aquellas expresivas muecas. Ni siquiera Arthur podía resistirse a ellas, eran lo suficientemente persuasivas como para lograr lo que ella se propusiera. Bueno, al menos así era la mayoría de las veces. Así que, ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando en aquel momento?

Comenzaba a cansarse y estaba tan solo a segundos de ponerse a hacer un berrinche, sin importar que eso implicara interrumpir la reunión y ganarse un regaño por parte de Inglaterra. Vaya novedad. No le interesaba el aburrido tema a tratar que estaban teniendo acerca de las elecciones presidenciales, ¡Ella solo quería llamar la atención de México!

Sí, porque Alejandro era el por qué de su problema. Siempre lo era, era un joven problemático. Emily lo sabía muy bien por experiencia.

Y ahí yacía el moreno, con la mejilla apoyada contra la refinada madera de caoba de la mesa de reuniones y roncando como un tigre en plena siesta. Completamente desatendido y despreocupado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, demasiado perdido en los brazos de Morfeo como para ponerse a discutir con alguien acerca de lo mucho que le irritan los actuales candidatos a ocupar su presidencia.

Emily había estado haciendo las muecas e inclinándose frente a su rostro por si acaso se le ocurría abrir alguno de sus ojos, y entonces se vería obligado a sucumbir a sus encantos. Sin embargo, México no parecía dispuesto a despertar por nada en el mundo, y eso la hacía enfadar. ¿Quién se creía para no hacerle caso? Le enfurruñaba verlo ahí, recostado, con el cabello desordenado cayéndole con suavidad por el rostro de una manera tan _sexy _y con aquella diminuta sonrisa placentera que marcaba de una manera tan atractiva el pequeño hundimiento que tenía en la mejilla. Alejandro era guapo e insoportable.

—_Hey, Beaner, wake up! __Now now nooow. __—_Exigió, por lo bajo, mientras hacía un puchero con los labios y luego soltaba un pesado suspiro, porque era un intento inútil. Alejandro Hernández no era una persona fácil de despertar. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando su vecina geográfica había comenzado a juguetear con su cabello alborotado, enredado los dedos entre sus hebras en un intento por llamar su atención. —_Aleaaandrooooou!"_

—_America, shut up right now or I will get you out of the meeting __—_Y ahí estaban los regaños de Arthur, una vez más. Emily alzó la mirada con evidente indignación brillando en sus ojos azules, y lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar con un dedo a México tal cual niña pequeña acusando a un compañero.

— ¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada, él está dormido!

—_I don't care! _Solo haz silencio, ¡No me interesa si las colonias de España son unos idiotas maleducados, pero tú tienes que demostrar un buen comportamiento, _bloody hell!_

— ¿Qué dices de mis hijos, bastardo de Inglaterra? —Isabel no se mostró nada contenta de haber escuchado aquellas palabras surgir de la boca del inglés, y ahora se había levantado con aquella sonrisa forzada tan característica suya que provocaba escalofríos. Arthur soltó una risa burlona.

—Lo que escuchaste, _Spain._

— _S__tupido, come ti permetti! _¡Yo también fui colonia española, maldición! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Dísculpate ahora mismo!—Italia del Sur se levantó, hecha la furia en persona, y comenzó a dedicarle miles de insultos a un titubeante Arthur. Isabel rió con su habitual "Fusososo" y el jaleo comenzó en toda la reunión. Todos comenzaron a hablar, a pelear y a hacer todo el desorden acostumbrado en las reuniones. Alemania soltó un gruñido frustrado desde su lugar, y comenzó a gritarles a todos en un inútil tento por tranquilizarlos.

Emily hizo un puchero aún más pronunciado y se cruzó de brazos firmemente sobre el pecho, dejándose caer en su silla. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, aprovechó para darle un buen zape en la cabeza a Alejandro. El mexicano mostró señales de conciencia por primera vez en una larga hora, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar un largo gemido de dolor.

— ¡Qué manitas tienes, Emiliana! —Se quejó, bufando levemente y haciendo un mohín con los labios. Se frotó el área afectada y le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada a su vecina, quién ahora no estaba en lo más mínimo interesada en verlo. Se había enojado con él. —Si serás, estaba soñando bien rico… ¡Eres una desconsiderada, malvada!

—_Oh, shut up, Mecsicou. —_Fue lo único que le respondió la jovencita, amurrándose en su asiento y sin querer dedicarle aún mirada alguna a México. Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas de rojo, porque Alejandro se veía aún más atractivo cuando recién se despertaba. Sus ojos somnolientos y cabello despeinado le daban una imagen encantadora y a la vez irresistible. Siempre había tenido buena elección con los hombres que alguna vez habían sido sus parejas, por supuesto, y México no era la excepción.

—Huy, no te me pongas ruda, güerita. —Sonrió el moreno, soltando una pequeña risa divertida y melodiosa. Emily continuó sin dirigirle la mirada, así que se dio la libertad de deslizar con suavidad un brazo por sus hombros. América se estremeció por el agradable contacto de la cálida piel del mexicano, pero aún así se mostró reacia a mirarlo a los ojos. —Estaba muy aburrida la reunión, ¿A que sí?

—Ya te dije que te calles, _Aleandrou._

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer si te digo que no quiero, chula?

Las mejillas de Emily se encendieron un poco más, pero supo disimularlo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y por fin se dignó a voltear a ver a México, divertida. Qué va, no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él. Se encogió de hombros y deslizó con suavidad una de sus manos por el mentón del moreno.

—Ya encontraré cómo vengarme. —Explicó, tranquila. —Tal vez pueda aumentar la gigantesca deuda que me tienes. Y disminuiré la cantidad de divisas que llegan a tu país en castigo por haberme ignorado.

Alejandro estaba horrorizado.

— ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Es maltrato al mexicano! ¡Te vo' a denuncia' con la FEPADE! —Exclamó, exagerando aquel acento cantado que a América tanto le gustaba y esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. Emily soltó una carcajada, y él guiñó un ojo. —No te rías, Mi Reina, la FEPADE es más poderosa de lo que crees. Nos tiene bien jodidos a todos los mexicanos. Todo lo que tiene que ver con lo electoral nos tiene fregados.

—_How funny! __Do it again, again! _—Exigió la rubia, aplaudiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo. No opuso resistencia en cuanto México la acercó más hacia sí, si no que hasta se apoyó contra su pecho e inhaló profundamente. Olía a Tierra Fresca, y a hierbas. Y también era muy cálido. México a veces alcanzaba los 40°, así que Alejandro siempre estaba a una temperatura elevada. Era como si tuviese fiebre, pero mucho más agradable. —Pero aún así no te vas a salvar de la deuda.

Ahora fue el turno de Alejandro de reír, y apartó con suavidad a Emily de su pecho en contra de su voluntad. La americana le miró con reproche, haciendo un puchero, y él sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero…tal vez pueda ganar tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Tiempo? Hahaha. ¡Quiero ver eso! ¿Qué vas a hacer, bailarme?

México se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca dudes de mis encantos, güerita.

Y América no dudó. Olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba, y momentáneamente de sus problemas mutuos, ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo y encantador beso.

* * *

**Tadáh! ¿Qué les pareció? hace bastante rato que quería hacer un Male!México x Fem!USA y hoy tuve la inspiración suficiente, así que decidí hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado c:**

En mi opinión, Male!México es muy coqueto y mujeriego también. Tiene mucho carácter y también es muy varonil, así que no le sería díficil conquistar a USA con sus palabras y acciones. [Es más o menos como Alfred con Fem!México] Espero que les haya gustado la manera en la que lo manejé, pues yo acostumbro a manejar a Fem!México.

See ya! c;

¿Reviews?


End file.
